


I'm Here

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Self-Doubt, an underappreciated friendship that I would die for, cleves has self-esteem issues lets be real, reclaiming confidence!, the color purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Struggling with her own self-hatred, it takes a helping hand from Catherine Parr - and a certain musical - for Anna of Cleves to finally find the courage to write 'Get Down', and express her true inner queen.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	I'm Here

Anna of Cleves was never any sort of musical theatre fanatic. In fact, the woman found musicals rather boring. Still, she would force herself to sit through Frozen a thousand times a week just to please Katherine Howards, or dance around the living room with Anne Boleyn whenever the girl insisted they watch Hairspray.

However little Cleves understood their passion, the others seemed to absolutely adore musicals and so, with admitted reluctance, Cleves did her best to support them. 

It wasn’t until the queens suggested that they turn their story into a musical that Cleves felt the dread begin to build in her system. Sitting through Grease or The Greatest Showman every so often to please her friends was one thing, but actually performing on stage? 

That was the German queen’s worst nightmare. 

Stage fright. That’s what they call it when someone is so mortified by the idea of performing that they can barely look at the stage without vomiting. After hundreds of years of being known only for her looks - or lack thereof - it was no wonder that Cleves suffered from stage fright. Sure, she could suck it up and dance around at the back of the stage whilst the others performed, but a solo song? No way.

A solo. A chance for her to be in the spotlight for five whole minutes whilst an audience of complete strangers judged and ridiculed her. Was this reincarnation really just some sort of hell? Because it sure seemed like it. 

No matter how hard she tried, Cleves just couldn’t write her song. Perhaps it was the anxiety or her complete lack of motivation, but the words refused to flow. 

Everybody else had their songs. Hell, they’d even started working on choreography for Anne’s. Yet here she was, the fourth queen, staring at a blank page night after night with no progress.

God, she was turning into Parr.

Just as that cynical thought arose, the writer in question appeared in the doorway to Cleves’ bedroom like some sort of angel. Or devil. Either way, the survivor was there, a hopeful look cemented to her face.

“Hey um… Catherine and I were supposed to go out tonight but she’s not feeling too good. I thought maybe you’d like to join instead?” Parr proposed, holding up two small tickets. 

From her seat, she couldn’t quite make out the writing on the tickets, but it was fairly obvious what they were for. A musical. Some boring show that would take up the next few hours of her life and make her consider climbing out of the bathroom window. Seeing the look in Parr’s eyes though, Cleves knew she couldn’t decline. The girl was so excited about whatever show it may be. She deserved to feel that joy. Cleves had no doubts that a few hours of boredom would be worth seeing that bright smile in the aftermath.

So, she agreed.

What Parr failed to mention was that it was opening night of the production. That, and the red carpet they’d be walking as a result. Thankfully, Cleves had decided to dress up in a tailored suit once she spotted Parr’s beautiful, navy blue dress. At least her clothes would look good on the carpet, even if she did feel like the least photogenic woman in that entire theatre. 

No matter how uncomfortable the cameras made her, it was nice to spend time with Parr for once. Even though they got along so well, it wasn’t often that the two hung out together away from the other queens. Living in a house of six people, it could be surprisingly hard to get a moment alone. 

An entire night to themselves was a nice change. Less stressful than usual, that much was certain.

The next hour or so in the foyer went by rather fast. Parr introduced Cleves to a few theatre people she should probably have recognised the names of. The woman even finally learned the name of the show everybody seemed so thrilled to be seeing. A strange-sounding name that didn’t give much away.

The Color Purple.

After a while, Cleves found herself enjoying the night so much that she had almost completely forgotten about the dreaded show. It was nice to just relax with Parr, drinking and laughing, and chatting with fellow performers that seemed just as eager as Parr.

When the time came for the women to take their seats, Cleves was almost excited. She did her best to keep a certain reservation about herself, refusing to get her hopes up, but something about the whole experience had her in a positive mindset. She was having a wonderful night out with her friend, and she was going to enjoy the show. Even if she didn’t, her night would still be one she remembered fondly, that much she was sure of.

The second that the music started, and the performers appeared on stage, Cleves understood that positive feeling of anticipation that seemed to dwell deep within her. Maybe not all musicals were bad, after all.

Sure the show was brilliant, but it wasn’t just that that had Cleves on the edge of her seat. Something about seeing those strong, beautiful women of colour showing off their talent struck a chord with her. From the look on Parr’s face, she could tell the writer felt the exact same way. That bravery, that strength, that pure unquestionable talent. That was something Anna of Cleves wanted. 

Something she was going to get.

By the final note, Cleves finally understood the importance and attraction of theatre. This was something she needed to do. She wouldn’t let her fear get in her way any longer. Being self-conscious was obstructing her chance at happiness, and that just wouldn’t do.

Meeting the cast members at the after-party only solidified that thought in Cleves’ mind. If they could do it, so could she. The advice they gave her definitely helped to calm her nerves too. If not for that experience, Cleves may never have realised her true potential. Her true beauty.

She was a survivor, just like Celie. God knows if she could make it this far, she deserved to tell her story alongside her family. 

_Even the smallest voice can make a harmony._

The women weren’t even home yet when Cleves began searching for tickets for another showing on her phone, Parr peering over her shoulder joyfully. It’s funny how a show can bond two people together like that. Within moments, it had become their ‘thing’. 

When their next visit to their rehearsal space rolled around, Cleves was happy to announce that her song was finally coming to life. After so long, she was beginning to understand how to tell her story. Now she was ready. Ready to show her face to the world and scream at the top of her lungs until gods bowed to her.

Anna of Cleves was powerful.

She was everything she never realised. Everything she wished to be. She was a badass.

“I… I’d like to sing a different song first. The one that gave me the courage to write my own,” Cleves requested as she took to the stage, smiling as Parr gave her a knowing nod. Seeing her now, oozing confidence on the stage night after night, it’s hard to believe that the woman ever had so much doubt about performing.

The title alone let the queens know just how empowered the young woman felt by the song. ‘I’m Here.’ The often forgotten queen was ready to let go of her past. To let go of the stress that came with caring about what other’s thought. She was here, and she was here to stay. Never again would she allow herself to be silenced and slandered.

That final fuck you to Henry and all the historians that had belittled her over the years was so powerful to watch. No longer was she the ‘horse-faced queen’, the ‘ugly one’, or the least important one. She was so much more than that.

“I’m beautiful.

Yes, I’m beautiful.”

The tears that rolled down Cleves' face with that declaration of self-love weren’t ones of sadness. They were tears of pride. Taking a breath, the woman closed her eyes and prepared to reclaim her throne with one final line.

**“And I’m here.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, ducklings!! 💚 A couple of people wanted me to expand on my headcanon of Parr and Cleves bonding over The Color Purple, so here it is! They're both so calm - I feel like they'd get along super well. Also, Cleves may be a total badass, but I'm not so sure she would have always had that confidence. 
> 
> I hope you like the fic! I've been working a lot lately with no real schedule so I apologise if my fics are posted at completely random times for the coming weeks, or aren't up to their usual standards 🙊🦆


End file.
